Oops!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Shower sex between Hikari  friends OC  and Naruto XD


"I- I- I," Hikari stuttered hopelessly, watching Naruto.

Naruto starred wide-eyed at Hikari; he wasn't sure if he should be scared or curious by her actions. All he wanted was a shower, the last thing he expected was for her to follow him...

Hikari stood there, absolutely frozen; she didn't know what to say, nor was she sure she had the ability to speak.

"A-are you gonna leave?" He asked nervously.

Hikari went to take a step backwards, but she hadn't noticed the water on the floor and indoubtedly, managed to slip like the clumsy girl she was. She gave a small shriek as she fell forward into the shower.

By instinct, Naruto caught her in his arms. His face turned beat red as he finally realised he was still naked, though his body couldn't push her away, his eyes just locked with hers as her thin frame leaned against his muscular chest.

Hikari became soaked in a matter of seconds as she stared up at him. "Thanks," She said, her voice hardly a whisper.

Naruto found his mind wandering, his lips suddenly connected to hers. Hikari's eyes closed as she kissed him back, her arms slowly making their way around his neck.

Naruto slowly began pulling at Hikari's soaked clothes throwing them to the ground. She followed his lead and tossed her tie off to the ground, clumsily beginning to unbottn her dress shirt.

Once her clothes had been discarded, Naruto pulled her the rest of the way into the shower, a moan escaping his lips as their bodies rubbed together. Hikari stared up at him in a daze as their lips connected again. Being the naive girl she was, she didn't really understand what was going on, but she liked it.

Naruto quickly found himself becoming aroused, like Hikari he wasn't used to this type of thing, but he wasn't about to force her into anything. Her face turned redder as she felt something rub against her. Hikari's eyes drifted down for a second before returning to his eyes- that was something she'd never seen before, she realized.

Naruto blushed at the look in her eyes, he was almost regretting this. Maybe I should just push her away... He thought to himself. She leaned up and lightly kissed him again, pushing her chest against his. Another moan escaped his lips as he turned resting her back against the cold tiles of the shower, his hands roaming her body with the lightest touch. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as the coolness of the tiles reached her back and his touch sent shivers up her spine.

"D-do you even understand?" He asked her breathlessly; he knew she wasn't the brightest.

Hikari's eyes opened and she gave a meek nod. "I-I think," She whispered in response.

"T-This is exactly what your b-brother didn't want y-you to do," He told her.

"M-Maybe sometimes I n-need to be r-rebelious," Hikari replied, with a playful smile and sparkle in her eyes.

Naruto smiled at her. "I-If you're sure,"

She gave a confident nod.

Naruto kissed her deeply, the water running over their bodies. His lips moved to her neck as he began lightly nipping at the base of it. A tiny moan escaped her as she tilted her head back against the shower's wall. A smirk fell over the ninja's lips as he moved himself in place. "Y-You sure?" He asked her again.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Hikari asked.

Naruto tried to hold back a laugh. "Y-yes, but I'll try not to," he told her honestly.

"Okay, I trust you!" She exclaimed, looking up at him with bright trusting eyes.

Naruto kissed her deeply as he slowly began to enter her. Hikari's body tensed as she tried to concentrate on his lips; and no the uncomfortable feeling she was beginning to feel.

He quickly thrusted in deeply, staying as still as possible to wait for Hikari's pain to ease; he tried focusing on the water running down his back rather than moving. A small gasp escaped Hikari's lips; it almost felt like she was being torn apart. Her fingers dug into his strong shoulders as she took a shaky breath, before giving a tiny nod.

Naruto nipped at her neck gently trying to ease her pain as he slowly pulled out before thrusting deeply into her. She whimpered slightly, caught between pain and pleasure.

"N-Naruto," Hikari got out, the only thing she could think of saying.

Naruto remained a slow rhythm, still trying to not hurt her. A loud moan escaped his lips as his nails dug into the tiles. She closed her eyes as it began to feel good, really good. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, a tiny moan escaping herself. He took that as a sign he could speed up his rhythm, thrusting faster and deeper into his new lover. Hikari moaned as her back was pressed harder against the wall.

"Naruto, I-I," She squeaked out, another tiny moan escaping her lips.

Naruto's eyes felt heavy as he moaned. "W-what?" He panted.

"I-I l-love you," Hikari got out, breathing heavily as her fingers dug harder into his shoulders.

A smile fell over his lips as pure ecstacy hit him, another loud moan escaping his lips as he thrusted even deeper trying to find the spot that would make Hikari scream his name. "I-I love you t-too," He breathed.

She threw her head back. "N-Naruto!" She cried out, shivers traveling up her spine as her back arched.

His back arched as he felt his climax near. "H-Hikari," He breathed. Hikari's body tensed as she moaned out his name once more, pleasure overwhelming her as she trembled against him.

Naruto didn't have enough time to warn her of his sudden release, he screamed in pleasure as he filled her with his seed, his body tensed as he tried to regain his breath. She panted against the wall, unsure if she could even stand. She felt dizzy, but she felt brilliant at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry," He whispered, he felt like he had taken advantage of her.

"W-Why?" Hikari questioned, shakily unwrapping her legs from around him.

Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes. "I-I don't know... I-I just f-feel l-like I took advantage o-of you," He admitted, his head falling on her shoulder in shame.

"N-No! Don't worry! Y-You didn't do that," She assured him, though, she wasn't sure what it meant to be taken advantage of.

Naruto kissed her shoulder as he moved to look back into her eyes. "Y-your brother w-would kill me," He said with a small laugh.

Her eyes sparkled as she stared into his cerulean. "H-He doesn't ever have t-to know," Hikari told him. The water had turned cold long ago.

Naruto kissed her deeply before shutting off the water and wrapping her up in a towel, then reaching for one he wrapped around his waist. Hikari's body trembled as she gave a tiny laugh.

"I c-can't stop shaking!" Hikari exclaimed with a giggle.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, his body was abnormally warm. A sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed in his hold.

"You're so hot," She mumbled against his chest, already beginning to warm up.

Naruto smirked. "I know,"

He guided her to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, shirt and baggy sweater for her. "My clothes will be big, but it will work," He told her with a smile as he looked for clothes for himself. She flopped onto the bed before she could choose anything.

"I'm too tired to get changed," Hikari mumbled, closing her eyes.

Naruto laughed. "Then don't," He told her laying down beside her with nothing but a blanket covering their bare forms.

She curled up against his chest, her towel unwinding beneath her, almost making her feel vulnerable. Hikari shivered- she couldn't believed she'd just did that. Especially with Naruto, at that. His strong arms wrapped around her fragile body, he could feel her shivering. His eyes fell shut as sleep slowly began to take him. Hikari could hear Naruto's breathing even out and after a few moments, she too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Wrote this with . Her OC is was actually from my OC story "What lies ahread for you now?" So ... yeah :P<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
